Swear To Shake It Up
by AbydosGoddess
Summary: After SG1 returns from their failed battle against the Ori a young soldier, Lt. Summer Tammerron, offers a way to help them fight. Their search for allies leads them to a group of kids in Seattle. What's so special about these allies? Can they be tr
1. Chapter 1

It had seemed like an eternity since Sam, Cameron, Daniel and Teal'c left to meet the Ori head on. The seasoned soldier of nineteen paced the Gateroom frantically. Her long red hair was pulled back out of her freckled face. Her blue eyes were full of concern. SG-1 had made radio contact. They were coming home. Lt. Summer Tammerron waited impatiently for them. She recalled her first meeting with SG-1 two years ago. She was the youngest recruit at the age of seventeen. In a matter of months she had worked her way to Lieutenant. She was surprisingly disciplined for a girl of her age and had a brilliant mind for strategy. Those were only a few things she was capable of. She was an eager learner, and had a capacity for learning that rivaled that of Jonas Quinn, whom she had only heard about. She started work with SG-1 when they finally found Atlantis. Jack had often said she was Kelownan for her ability to learn quickly.

Lt. Summer Tammerron seemed like an open book. Her file was flawless. Her personality was both professional and approachable all at once. She seemed to have no secrets. However she only seemed to be that way. Her file said she was an army brat and was raised on a military base. In many ways that was true. In many ways it was far from the truth.

Shortly after the end of the first Stargate mission the Pulse hit. The alien technology recovered over the next ten years was a godsend. Despite the nation's need for these alien technologies the Stargate program has remained top secret. The battle that raged for the better part of nine years against the Goa'uld was almost impossible. They all knew the battle against the Ori would be even more trying. That was what had Summer pacing the Gateroom. Finally she heard the gate move and open. She watched as SG-1 plus Vala hobbled through the Gate. Cameron glanced at her and flashed a smile that sent chills down her spine. A faint memory came to her mind of hazel eyes and a freckled face that had that smirk on it.

"Hey kid," he said walking up to her. Cam gave her a hug and she smiled. So what did we miss?"

Summer laughed and was about to answer when General Landry's voice echoed in the Gateroom. "SG-1 to the briefing room." Summer followed. Shortly after starting at the SGC she had become an unofficial member of the team. She stood in the corner with her arms crossed over her chest as Sam went over everything she had seen. Summer listened and a small sense of excitement filled her. She was always like that before a battle. She subconsciously ran her hand over the 'tattoo' on the back of her neck.

"Over half our forces were depleted," Sam said with a sigh.

"And our off world allies," Landry asked. Sam simply shook her head. Landry sighed and rose to his feet. "We won't have sufficient time to train new recruits?"

"Not likely sir," was Sam's solemn response.

"I might be able to help," Summer said quietly. Everyone turned to the redhead in the corner. Her breath caught in her throat. What would they say? Would any of them really be willing to go back to being a soldier? Ben. Ben would. He would help her in a heartbeat. She was risking exposure though. What was she thinking? She was involved in a program that took her to other countries. "I can't get a lot of help but… just… just more like me."

"How are more Kelownan Army brats going to help us?" Everyone turned to the staircase as Jack O'Neill walked into the room. He was met by smiles. Jack glanced over at Summer and smirked. "And by Kelownan Army brats I of course mean genetically engineered super soldiers."

Summer turned bright red when he spoke and she laughed. "How'd you find out?"

"I have my sources," Jack answered. "It turns out Project Manticore got a great deal of it's funding from the NID, at least as of recently. When I heard about what they were doing I thought of you."

"I'm special like that." she said simply.

"Anyone want to tell us what's going on," Landry asked.

Summer sighed and pushed herself away from the corner. "Haven't you ever wondered why I can do what I can do? I'm nineteen years old General." she said simply. "Didn't it ever seem strange?" She stood in front of the desk in the briefing room, the Stargate through the window framed her small body. She pulled her hair back and lifted it as she turned around. After a moment she let go of her hair and turned to face them once more. "It sort of serves the same purpose as yours Teal'c," she said simply. "My name is not Summer Tammerron. Actually, I have no name. My designation is X5-468." She sighed and glanced down.

"Years ago the government started a genetic engineering program to create the perfect soldiers. They spliced human DNA with animal DNA, in the X5's case, feline DNA. It was called Project Manticore. I was made in a test tube, created to be a soldier, an assassin." She closed her eyes and sighed glancing up at Teal'c. The story of the Jaffa always reminded her of Manticore. That was why she could relate to him so well. "12 of the kids escaped ten years ago, just before the Pulse hit. I wasn't one of those lucky ones. There were hundreds of us. Two years ago the Manitcore base where I was at was burned down. Many of us escaped. I think I might be able to recruit some of them to help us against the Ori. If anything we can help with fighting their soldiers. I have an idea of where a small group of the others might be. Let me go talk to them."

Landry sat there for a while in silence. "I placed a full report on your desk Hank," Jack said with a smile as he stood next to Summer. She glanced up at him and smiled.

"All right I'll read it. Where is this group you're talking about Summer," he asked.

"Seattle sir."

"All right, Mitchell will go with you." Summer looked over at Cameron and nodded. "Dismissed."

With that Summer turned and left the room. She walked to her room on the base and gathered her things. She only had a vague memory of Max from her childhood. The only X5's that she knew well were Zach and Ben. Ben. She was very close to Ben as a child. It wasn't that way anymore though. Summer was torn from her memories and thoughts by a knock on the door. She jumped and turned to see Cameron standing in the doorway. "Hey," she said softly.

"Do you think that they will really be able to help us?" he asked quietly.

"We have to take what we can get." she said simply. Summer sighed and sat down on her bed. She ran her hands through her long hair shaking her head. "This is so much bigger than us Cam." she said simply. She sighed and shook her head. "And it's not going to be easy to get the others to help us. It'll be hard work. They-I-we don't trust the government really." She sighed again as Cameron sat down next to her. She glanced up at him and sighed. "I think it will help. This was what we were made for."


	2. Chapter 2

Summer took a deep breath as she got out of the black SUV about a mile outside of Seattle. This is the closest she had been to her former home in two years. She stood on the side of the rood and took several deep breaths. Cameron appeared at her side and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You all right," he asked.

"Always," she said simply. Summer wore a black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans with her combat boots. She had a bag across her shoulder and glanced over at Cameron. "Why are you wearing that," she asked with a sigh. Her long hair was pulled back but still covered her barcode.

"What? When did you become a fashion expert?"

Summer rolled her eyes and sighed. Cameron was wearing his uniform, minus the SGC patches. "I don't really want them to associate me with the military right away Cameron," she said simply. "You're an idiot." She sighed loudly once more as they walked down the streets of the once bustling city. She looked around with her hands in her pockets. "This might take a while," she sighed. She had no idea where to begin looking.

The two turned a corner and Summer was stopped by a sudden crash. She had seen the vague image of a bike go passed her and when she turned she saw Cameron tangled up with a bike and a young man. She turned and sighed. "Nice job Cam," she stopped as the young man that had been riding the bike stood. He seemed just as shocked to see her as she was to see him. They stared at each other for a moment as Cameron got up. She glanced down and saw the paper in his hand. Summer smiled faintly and tried to stifle a laugh. "So 494 is a delivery boy now," she whispered with a laugh. "Oh how the mighty have fallen," she said with a small laugh.

The familiar freckled boy simply smirked and shrugged. "I think we all did a little falling," he said almost coldly as he looked up at Cameron. "Some fell farther than others."

Summer sighed and shook her head. "I know this would happen." She looked over at Cameron and smacked his chest. "I told you." With that she turned back to the nameless boy in front of her. "He's not Manticore," she said simply. "Did you really think I'd go back there?" She laughed distantly and sighed. "Oh, this is Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell. He's with the Air Force. That's what I've been doing." She paused for a moment. "I've been in the Air Force, not doing Cameron," she said quickly. "I mean umm… Cameron this is….," she paused for a moment. Summer really didn't want to introduce him as X5-494 but she didn't know what else to call him.

"Alec," the boy with the bike answered. He stretched out his hand and shook Cameron's. He looked down at Summer and smiled. "Air Force huh? I thought you hated heights."

"I got over it," she said simply.

"Sure," he said with a laugh. "Nice to meet you Cameron." Alec looked over at Summer then back at Cameron. "So what brings you here? Big Air Force project?"

"Something like that," she answered simply. Cameron stood there in silence. He had shaken Alec's hand and nodded in greeting but other than that was silent. There seemed to be an awkward tension between the two of them. He couldn't help but notice it. Alec raised an eyebrow at her response. "I really don't want to talk about it in public Alec," she said simply.

"Where would you rather discuss it?" Alec leaned against the wall of the building on the corner and smirked.

Summer simply rolled her eyes and sighed. "After hot passionate sex with you of course _Alec_." Summer didn't really have the patience for his normally charming quirks. "Somewhere less private."

"I get of work in a bit," he said with a smirk. "Now you know this guy can't be there. I don't swing that way." Alec looked at her and sighed, still keeping the smile on his face. "Fine, seriously, meet me back here in an hour and we can go to my friends place." Alec smiled and hugged her, giving her a small kiss on the forehead before hopping on his bike and riding off. "You be careful Summer."

Summer sighed and crossed her arms over her chest as he rode away. "So what's between you two," Cameron asked after a seemingly unending silence.

Summer looked up at him, a distant look in her eyes. "Nothing," she said simply. Summer looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "Nothing Cameron." All he did was raise an eyebrow at her in a Teal'c like fashion. "We were breeding partners that's all," she said simply. "Come on, let's see who else we can find."

With that the two set out down the street once more. However over the next hour they hadn't found anything useful. So they returned to the corner and found Alec waiting there sans messenger bike. "Hey baby," he said with a smile, walking up to her. He hugged her and looked up at him. "You two umm…, together," he asked with a laugh. It only receive a slap across the chest from Summer. "Ow." Alec rubbed his chest and glared at her as he led them back to what he called a friend's house. When they walked inside the dilapidated house they found paper covering the floor and old food everywhere.

"Alec," she questioned. "Where the hell are we," she said glaring at him.

"Alec," a voice from another room sounded. Summer's heart almost stopped when she saw the figure before her. She looked up at him and jumped back, but after a moment she was fine. She knew what it was. He was like her, only… not. "Alec brought friends?"

"Sorta," Alec said with a smile patting the tall figure on the shoulder. "Joshua this is Summer and her friend Cameron. Listen I got to talk to them in private so why don't you go back to your uhh… painting."

"You paint," Summer said softly. She had always been artistic, her entire life. Manticore even used it to their advantage a couple times as they had Alec's gift for learning. Joshua nodded and smiled at her. With that he turned and walked into the other room.

"Umm… correct me if I'm wrong," Cameron began, "but that was a dogboy," he said simply. Summer glared at him but not before slapping him upside the head. "Ow," he said backing away from her.

"She's so sweet isn't she," Alec said with a sweet smile as though he were looking at the love of his life. Summer simply rolled her eyes and looked away. "Right… So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"It's somewhat complicated," she said simply. "And we need you to sign a non-disclosure agreement." Cameron pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Alec.

"A non-disclosure agreement? Why? Summer what's going on?" Summer sighed and glared at him indicating that he had to do it if he wanted to know. Alec sighed and reluctantly signed it before handing it back to Cameron.

"You might want to sit down for this Alec." He cocked his head to the side and arched a brow at her. "All right, don't. Be an ass, see if I care." Summer took a deep breath and proceeded to tell him everything she had learned about the Stargate program while working there. It took a couple hours but she had finally got him caught up and briefed about the Ori.

"Wow and I thought we were secrets," he said with a laugh. "So these guys are coming here? What the hell did you guys do to piss them off so much," he asked a little skeptical. "And you're telling me this why?"

Summer sighed and lowered her head. "Alec," she said glancing up at him. She didn't get to finish though because the door opened and a young woman walked in.

"ALEC," she shouted throwing him up against the wall. The woman wore a long sleeved black shirt with a leather jacket, black leather pants, and combat boots. "You skipped out on your last two deliveries."

"Something came up Max," he said pushing her off of him.

"What," she asked coldly.

"Me," Summer interjected.

Max turned to face her and Cameron. She saw Cameron's uniform and glared at Summer. "What the hell are they doing here?"

"It's not what you think Max," she said simply.

"No? And what is it that I think?" Summer first met Max when they were kids, once through Ben. Then they escaped and left Summer behind. That was when she met Alec. Summer and Alec were always close. They were a perfect team. It was almost like the two had a psychic link to each other, though they didn't. Max hadn't seen Summer again until she was recaptured by Manitcore and brought back. Just before Max got there Summer and Alec were breeding partners. They decided that it was a bad combination of breeding partners and mission partners. They believed that Alec and Summer, X5-494 and 468 as they were known, were getting to attached to each other. They were separated and given new breeding partners but remained partners on the field since they were too great of an asset together to split up. Summer, like Alec was involved in getting Max out so she could give the virus to Logan.

"First off, I did what I was told. Then they set fire to the place. Everyone was running. You ran. I figured why wait. It's not like she'll come back for me," she said coldly. Summer was still convinced that Ben wanted to come back for her, though he had never said anything to anyone about going back for Summer. She wasn't part of the group. She never had a name. Not until she got out. "So I ran. And I didn't stop until I got to Colorado. I joined the Air Force. What the hell else was I supposed to do? I don't know how to be anything else."

"So what brings the Air Force to Seattle," she asked coldly.

"Aliens," Alec said with a laugh.

"ALEC," Summer shouted. She sighed and shook her head. Cameron handed the young woman a piece of paper as well. "It's a non-disclosure agreement." Max gave her a skeptical glare. "I came here looking for help." Summer sighed and shook her head. "Max, this is Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell." He nodded and smiled at her. "Cam, this is Max."

"Hi," she said coldly. "You think I'm gonna sign that," she said with a laugh. "You're crazy. I can't believe you'd go back to that after everything."

"What else was I supposed to do," she snapped. "And I'm not back in Manticore. This isn't about Manticore Max!" She sighed and shook her head. "Please, sign this and I'll tell you what it's about."

"No," Max told her simply, crossing her arms over her chest.

Summer glared at her and sighed. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said simply. Summer took the next few hours explaining everything she had explained to Alec about the Stargate Program. When she finished she handed the paper to Max and sighed. "Max, I came here looking for help," she said simply. That's all I want. I just want your help."

"I'm sure that's not all you want," she muttered glancing over at Alec.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean," Summer asked coldly. "Alec? You think I came here for Alec? You're insane. I came here looking for you."

Max signed the paper and handed it to Cameron. "So you want our help to… what? I don't see how we will be able to help much."

"It can't hurt to have a few extra hands," she said simply. "Please, Max we don't have time to train new recruits. To teach them the weapons. We don't have time to teach new people the tactics that we already know. As far as the weapons go you guys can pick up on that stuff easy. Plus it helps that we're a bit stronger than most. I don't know how it will help either but we're running out of other options. And honestly," she said with a sigh. "If I die out there I'd rather it be around my family," she said simply. Summer hated the thought that she might die in space somewhere and not see the others again, not see Alec again.

Max looked at Alec then at Summer. She sighed and looked down. "How many do you want," she asked with a sigh.

"Max," she said with a sigh. "This isn't some kind of command. No one is making you do this. But we need help. You and Alec would be fine. I just… I want someone by my side out there ya know. As many as you can find. Thank you."

She nodded and looked to Alec. "I'll take your papers and tell Logan about this. He can probably help with something." Max sighed and shook her head. She looked back at Summer and lowered her head. "He's dead you know," she said simply.

"Who," Summer asked with a confused expression.

"Ben."

Summer nodded slowly and looked down. Cameron noticed the smirk that had been on Alec's face fade slowly when he saw the look of sadness in Summer's eyes. "I'll tell Joshua about this," Alec said to change the subject. He looked over at Max then back at Summer. "When should we meet up again," he asked quietly.

"I'll call you. We'll meet up at Logan's," Max said with a nod. She looked at Summer and sighed. "I'm sorry I snapped at you like that," she said simply. Summer just remained silent. "He mentioned you once," she said quietly. "Right after we ran away. He said he should have told you." Max placed a hand on Summer's shoulder and sighed before leaving.

Summer looked up at Alec and smiled faintly. He gave her a comforting smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Alec sighed and Cameron just stood there. Finally Summer remembered he was there and laughed. "Ben was Alec's clone," she said simply, explaining it a bit.

"Is she always that hostile," Cameron asked after Max left. "Cause umm… that's actually kinda hot."

"Yeah, it is," Alec said with a smile.

"Boys," Summer said with a sigh, rolling her eyes. She slapped both of them upside the head and walked over to a chair to sit down.

"Ow," they said in unison rubbing the backs of their heads.


End file.
